


Unrequited

by beetle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 200-word droubble. Warren’s thoughts on Andrew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Me? Nah.  
> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: None

Your eyes are the wrong color.  
  
That’s what I think when I fuck you.   
  
I’ve got  _nothing_  against you - nothing  _for_  you. You don’t inspire  _feelings_  in me, or tenderness. You’re just a tool. A temporary placeholder for  _her_. You’re not part of my plans for the future, though it’s so easy, so  _necessary_  to make you think you are.  
  
So I push your legs up, till your knees are practically touching your shoulders. I take you. You writhe under me, smiling, needing, willing, wanting my love and approval. And I look into your needy, big blue eyes and feel - nothing.  
  
Though it’s  _is_  kinda cool that I can say things to you that make you cringe - then come all over yourself. And afterwards, you weep in my arms like I’m the  _only_  person who’s ever bothered to look at you and touch you and - maybe I  _am_.  
  
That’s pretty sad.  
  
I guess if I could feel  _anything_  for you, I’d feel sorry.  
  
Sorry your eyes are the wrong color. Because I look into them and I feel -  
  
 _Nothing_.  
  



End file.
